Forgotten Life
by DevilAngelScytheMeister
Summary: (AU) A Naruto story about a loner girl who has a normal life with a loving family and after coming home from school one day she takes a nap and ends up in the Naruto world where she goes on adventures with Naruto and the gang but when she sleeps there she ends up back in her original world. As time goes on she seems start forgetting about her own world.


_**A/N: Of course this is an AU version of Naruto as the summary says, for how you'll have to read to find out. I will tell you she lives two lives one in Naruto and one in her own world like having two souls in one body and personalities are slightly different. Please do read these notes when I do make one because I'll explain confusing parts and other jazz.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto-sama, and however I do own my two OCs.**_

* * *

 _I've always wondered why people lived like they do; I mean is it always so dramatic and confusing?_

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder and shouting my name. I blinked my eyes and saw my mom's face. Stretching out my muscles and popping my joint and laid there for another few minutes before sliding out of my bed onto my feet. I could hear my sister talking loudly about some guy and whatever happened with her and them. _'High school drama is too much to handle on a daily basis,'_ I dressed myself in a lilac colored tank top with a crop top that says PUNK FOR LIFE in bold black letters, ripped jeans, and my blue tennis shoes. My blue and blonde hair is a wild mess so I brushed it and put it in a ponytail. Afterwards I walked out my room to the kitchen to eat and socialize with my family which is just me, my sister, and mom.

"Morning mom, morning sister," I yawned and sat in my seat.

"Morning hun here is your breakfast," Mom sat down a plate of food in front of me smiling.

"I see you are dressing like a freak again today," my sister sneered, "of course that's the only way you know _how to dress_ am I right _Minami?_ "

"Sure," I rolled my eyes at her little jab, "but only _you_ know how to _dress_ like a slut am I right _Akira?_ "

"Now you two quit insulting each other you know I don't allow that in this house."

"But mom do you see how she is dressing!"

"Akira quit being judgmental towards your sister and you too Minami."

"She sent a jab at me so it was only fair to send one back," I shrugged, "and it wasn't insulting if it was the truth."

" _Minami!_ "

"Okay fine I'm sorry Akira I shouldn't have retaliated."

" _Akira_ you should apologize too."

"Fiiine I'm sorry Minami for saying anything about how you look."

I scoffed at the tone of voice she used and went back to my breakfast that is way more important than arguing with her over something stupid. I glanced at my phone and I only have two minutes until my bus comes so I got up put my plate in the sink. I grabbed my bag out of the living room and walked out to see the bus there waiting. Akira rushed out and almost fell with those heels she is wearing, of course being the loving sister I am I laughed at her and she glared at me. I ignored the glare and got on the bus and sat in the back.

 _School is a little overrated but I do admit that education is important but does have to be so difficult?_

In the back no one sits nor am I bothered by anyone else because no one likes me _at all_. I look out the window at the amount of greenery that Forlon has; it's always been breathtaking and beautiful despite the houses you see or construction work that tears down the trees and grass. I'm usually on the bus for a few hours because of how many places my bus has to go to; it picks up enough kids to fill the front and middle rows up but visit a ton loads of places. A few hours later we arrive and the bus driver lets us off. I stare at the school named Forlon High School aka...hell.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know this chapter was short but it's my third story on here and the only one I actually plan to continue instead of my other ones. I do apologize and the next chapter will be longer than this one so please bear with me. Updates will be slow because I'm graduating in a week and my only source of Wi-Fi will be gone for a while but it doesn't mean I won't continue typing chapters so that I can publish them. And thank you for reading this story and reviews are appreciated but not mandatory. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.**_


End file.
